


Bleeding Bisexual Heart

by Ihavelikenolife



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harley Keener, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, You can rip JARVIS from my cold dead hands, another thing you now have to rip from my cold dead hands, au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavelikenolife/pseuds/Ihavelikenolife
Summary: Harley Keener is living with Tony Stark and Peter comes to visit/work





	Bleeding Bisexual Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this is and I am sorry.  
> Like who gave me premission.

«TONY! I’M COMING IN! » Harley yelled as he burst through the door leading into Tony Starks personal lab.

“Harley, you don’t need to yell. Peter is coming inn soon.” Tony answered slightly annoyed. Not at Harley, no, he was annoyed at Butterfingers who kept living up to his name by dropping everything.

“Really? Today again?” Even JARVIS picked up on the nervous tone in Harleys voice when he spoke.

“Look, kid, I’m not replacing you or anything. You are the most important, but I feel like I have a responsibility over Peter. I feel like I can help him, you know?” Tony hoped his answer would calm Harley a little. Because it was true. Harley had been the most important person to Tony since he moved in and would continue to be so until Tony died.

“Thanks, but it’s not th-“ Harleys sentence was interrupted by Peter almost faceplanting when he walked in.

“Sorry Mr. Stark. Hey, Harley!” Peter greeted them a little out of breath.

“Did you swing here or?” Harley felt childish as he asked.

“Uh, yeah, Mr. Harrington wanted to speak to me and so I thought I would hurry over here so I wasn’t late, you know?” Peter said as a faint blush started to color his cheeks.

Harley saw Peter basically every day. Going to the same school and having the same mentor slash dad made it hard to avoid.   
The thing is, Harley really doesn’t have anything against Peter. Really. It was more the fact that Peter was everything. Even though they are the same age Peter Parker was somehow more or better or whatever. Peter was stronger, more heroic, braver, prettier, a better friend, more social and probably many other adjectives to.

—

“You kids want chinese or pizza?” Tony asked after some hours working in silence.

“Chinese, please” The younger ones answered in unison.

Just to have something to do while Tony ordered and got the food, Harley went to the fridge. He wasn’t looking for anything specific, he just needed something to do.

“Hey, JARVIS, can you play the same playlist as last time I was here?” Peter said as he tinkered with his web shooters. Harley had recently given him a design for some new ones too.

“Of course, Mr. Parker” said JARVIS and started the first song. Harley was slightly surprised to find that the first song was the Star Wars theme, but not that surprised. Peter was probably the biggest nerd he knew, it was adorable.

—

Tony came in and sat all the food down, DUM-E was right behind him with drinks. They used a few seconds to get settled comfortable on the couch, which somehow ended with Harley in the middle. The song changed to the Stranger Things theme and Peter and Harley could almost hear Tony roll his eyes at the nerdiness.

“Harley… do you have a crush on MJ?” Peters question made Harley choke on his food out of surprise.

“No, I don’t. I mean she’s cool and all, but I got a crush on someone else I think. So, no not MJ, but she’s seams really cool. Why are you asking? Oh, are you asking because you’ve got a crush one her and like wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be a rift or- “Harley just kept talking faster and faster.

“Breathe Harley, breathe. You almost choked on food and now you’re close to hyperventilating.” Tony was stroking his back as Harley remembered that, yeah, breathing was a nice thing.  
“There you go, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Now why did this get you so worked up?” Tony continued stroking his back and Peter had a hand on his shoulder.

“Ugh, I don’t know. I think it was a mix of choking on food and not regaining my breath totally and then realizing I said I might have a crush and wanting to cover that” Harley answered honestly.

“I know that sounds stupid, but when I mention all that crush stuff I just remember my old school and sucks” Harley might be answering honestly, butt his hood was over his head and his hands hiding his face.

“And that’s okay, but are you okay now?” Tony was using his therapist voice, probably learned from his own therapist. Whoever said Tony wouldn’t be a good dad was very wrong.

“Do you want me to leave?” Peter asked, and Harley looked up at that.

“Nah, not your fault. You didn’t know that could set me off.” Harley replied with a shrug. He really didn’t want Peter to feel bad.

“Can I ask why it set you ‘off’?” Peter did air quotes around ‘off’ and looked like a kicked puppy.

Harley snuck a glance at Tony, who was no help. Tony just shrugged and gave him a small thumps up. Really no help. 

“It’s nothing big. Just, I’m bisexual right and in my first and second school people were really shitty about it. So, by the third and last school before Midtown, I developed some anxiety over the whole crush thing. It’s really stupid and silly I know. I mean people get anxiety over real stuff.” After he finished telling Harley got punched in both of his arms.

“Anxiety isn’t rational. People can develop anxiety over topics that connects to something traumatic they went through. If that is throwing a missile through a hole in the sky and then free fall from that hole or excessive bullying that often ended in beatings, it’s still valid, okay?” It wasn’t the first time Tony had said this to him, but he still got some tears in his eyes; the therapy talk was nice. Peter gave him a hug.

“Just so you know, no one at Midtown would care. I mean, Flash is bi and he is the bully. Just don’t crush on straight guys and get your heart unnecessary broken.” Peter didn’t let Harley go before he was finished talking. Harley was certain his face was redder than a tomato at this point.

“Okay, can we just finish eating so we can get back to work now?” Was the last thing Harley, or any of them really said before Peter went home.

The next morning Tony had breakfast ready when Harley came down. It was eggs and bacon with a smoothie, talk about healthy eating. 

“Sooo, how did you sleep, do you want to talk about this crush of yours you think you might have?” Tony asked as he sat down.

“I slept well and really? You couldn’t wait like five minutes.” Was the answer Harley gave while rolling his eyes. He didn’t have a problem talking about crushes with Tony now, but he had when he first moved in.

Tony rolled his eyes right back and changed the conversation.  
“Peter is coming today as well. Apparently, he noticed a mistake on the web shooters you designed and wanted to go over it with you.”

“Really?” Harley was confused, he didn’t often make mistakes.  
“Wait, really?” This second really was more exited. Peter wanted to go over it with him and not Tony, that’s almost un heard of. Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s a different tone than I heard yesterday.” The eyebrow was still raised. Harley blushed.

“Yeah, we gotta stop inviting him over so much if I’m gonna be able to listen to his advice about straight boys.” Harley didn’t look up from his eggs while he talked but he heard Tony snort a little.  
“What? You do realize he is super fit right? And nice, and nerdy, and adorable, right?” Tony laughed loudly at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this mess, but I will appreciate feedback


End file.
